


First Beat

by Crazycatlady89



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycatlady89/pseuds/Crazycatlady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Sam and Brooke had been a tad more honest about their feelings on Prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart beats only once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561088) by [Crazycatlady89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycatlady89/pseuds/Crazycatlady89). 



> Alternative route to my story The heart beats only once. That shows what could have happened if Sam and Brooke had been a tad more honest about their feelings that night.
> 
> I recommend you read the flashback in The heart beats only once chapter two because it’s a pretty fun read, but It is not required (The flashback is the majority of chapter two, this story has no smut whatsoever though).  
> To sum up what happened in the flashback:  
> For inexplicable reasons Mary Cherrie attempted to resurrect Kurt Cobain, this isn’t really relevant to this (or any) story but it can’t hurt to mention it.  
> Brooke caught Sam smoking, they share a nice moment, Sam reveals she is leaving but won’t tell Brooke why, Nicole interrupts acting like a total douche and Brooke flees back inside.  
> The backstreet boys is mentioned in a fanfiction for the first time since 1995.

Girls could definitely dance with other girls.

This is the nineties, they’re not in some backwater bible belt state were cousins take each other to prom. This is Los Angeles and Jacqueline Kennedy High is barely a stone’s throw from West Hollywood. Here people only take their cousins to prom if they are extremely hot, or famous.  
They see gay people all the time.  
Harrison's own mother is a lesbian for gods sake.

When Brooke burst back out the backdoor she felt high on her own daring.  
Sam was lighting her third cigarette.  
She looked guilty about it but Brooke didn’t care, Sam had enough bad habits to warrant a lifetime of arguments between them, most of which they had already had once. That part of their life was over.  
It was time to move forward..  
The blonde snagged the cigarette taking a long seductive drag, trying her best not to cough or tear up when the acrid smoke filled her lungs.  
She flicked the cigarette into the dark.

Sam knew that Nicole was waiting for her in her car, ready to take her anywhere and probably fuck her brains out before she left. Not because she loved her anymore, just as a goodbye present.

However, Sam was intrigued to see this new confident side of Brooke. 

The cheerleader swayed her hips when she closed the distance between them; eyes playful and her grin somewhat lopsided, Sam’s breath hitched in her throat.  
She let Brooke drag her back inside, not quite to the dancefloor but somewhere darker, more secluded.

Brooke draped her arms around Sam’s neck. Their eyes firmly locked on each other.  
Sam placed her hands around Brookes waist, she pulled her closer until they pushed against each other, grinding and moving against each other without drawing away.

The timid day to day Brooke, caught under layers of self doubt and sexual repression had been discarded in favor of her Glamazon persona, but not the colder confrontational side Sam was used to. Brooke’s fingers nuzzled into Sam’s hair causing tiny goosebumps to ripple from her neck down the arch of her back.

The music changed but they danced on to their own tune, not sure who was watching and for once not caring if they did.

Sam was sweating. Not certain if Brooke was playing with her or if the blonde girl had something more malicious in mind. There was no chance that this was actually happening.

Sam drew her face close to the other girl's ear, finding her actions mirrored without thought “What are you doing Brooke” she murmured, her voice was frail and barely carried over the loudness of the hall around them.

Brooke pulled closer and placed a single lingering kiss beneath Sam’s ear “I’m seducing you”.

The blonde’s words made Sam weak at the knees, they buckled a little and she drew a few steps backwards until she felt solid wall behind her.

“Why?” 

“It’s as you said, you’re leaving tomorrow” Brooke placed a hand against the wall, shielding Sam’s body with her own best she could “There’s no point in pretending anymore”.

Sam’s eyes searched Brookes.

“You’re not fucking with me?”

Brooke laughed heartily and leaned in to give Sam several more kisses on the neck, wetter but shorter than the first. Making the brunette’s knees even weaker “I didn’t realize that was an option”

That combined with the feeling of Brooke’s ragged breath on her neck and the hands she could feel snaking around her waist convinced Sam that she was not being pranked or otherwise toyed with.

Sam ran her hand through Brooke’s hair, then pushed her back slightly. Searching her eyes, finding only desire.

Sam gently brought Brooke forward catching her lips in a tentative kiss, finding herself pushed against the wall when Brooke surged into her, kissing her with a fierce passion that caused Sam to tremble.

Breathing heavily they let themselves go, tongues playing, Brooke’s teeth pulled at Sam’s bottom lip, their hands finding the truth of the curves their clothes had only hinted at.  
Discovering that their lips, and tongues and low-pitched moans answered the question both of them had been so afraid to ask.

Brooke stiffened when she felt Sam’s tears between them, fearful that she had moved too fast the blonde pulled away.  
“Hey now” Brooke said tenderly, cooing and placing kisses so light they barely grazed the skin, her thumb came up to wipe the tears away, “Please don’t cry Sam… I’d rather have one night with you than spend a lifetime wondering how you felt about me” 

Sam pulled her into a hug “I don’t know how you know me so well” 

Brooke smiled. Thinking it would be kind of creepy to admit that it was because she was always watching Sam, always listening to what she had to say. Maybe that is why they butted heads so often, because normal people aren’t usually scrutinized as heavily as Brooke had done with Sam.

Sam bit her lip, sneaking glances at the darkened corridor that lead towards the high school’s main building.

She took the blondes hand, “C’mon”

In the dark corridor their kisses became hungrier, hands moving without restriction. Breaths loud in the darkness and the beginning of moans following every new placed touched.

When the lack of total privacy became too much they slipped into the Novak, sliding the lock across the door. Ever cautious Sam glanced towards the open stalls to make sure they were empty.  
Brooke looked a bit insecure, like her seduction plan had stopped somewhere after confirming that Sam really did reciprocate her feelings.  
Sam took her hand and guided her to the oversized puff in the middle of the velvet encrusted bathroom, it was big enough to lie on and soft enough to emulate a bed. 

“Sit please” She asked.

Brooke sat down, but it was obvious that the realization of what was happening was sinking in and she was finding it difficult to look directly at Sam.

As the more experienced party Sam felt obligated to take the lead. 

“Brooke, look at me please” she pleaded, and Brooke complied. 

Sam smiled, slowly she unzipped her dress letting it fall; revealing smooth skin, milky white.  
She would have worn black lace lingerie and stockings if she had even dared to dream something like this could have happened, but Brooke would have to settle for the set of plain black she wore now.

Brooke had no trouble looking now she had permission, even as roommates she had never really seen Sam’s body, it was surprisingly slender, in spite of the well placed curves of her hips and breasts. She allowed the blonde a long moment to take in every curve and well placed dimple on her.

Tired of playing the show pony Sam pushed Brooke back and straddled her, taking Brookes hands and placing them temporarily across her toned stomach, the slight protrusions of her hip bones, and finally on her breast.  
She lowered herself as Brooke pushed up on her elbows meeting Sam in a hard kiss.  
Brooke’s hand reached around to unclasp her bra, eager to feel the softness without the bothersome fabric.  
Sam smiled into the kiss, easing her arms out of the bra as it came undone.

Brooke grasped Sam’s breast, gentle rolling the nipple between her finger, pinching and applying pressure as she saw fit.  
Her neatly manicured nails dragged across the skin, eliciting several small sounds of pleasure from Sam. 

Sam broke the kiss, she tugged at Brooke’s dress “ Off please”  
Brooke guided Sam off her and stood up, pulling the brunette with her “Undress me” she asked, and Sam did.  
Sam let her hand trace a line from Brookes neck, down between her naked breasts to the edges of her panties.  
Cupping Brookes sex, feeling the dampness written on the fabric, and adding to it with her superficial ministrations; her fingers providing only a fraction of the pressure Brooke so desperately needed. Causing the cheerleader to whimper slightly with need.

Sam pulled the panties aside and slid her fingers over wet folds.

Brooke made a sound not unlike someone who had just found themselves diving a little too deep, breaching the surface to draw that first breath of air to confirm they were not dying and everything would be okay now.

Sam lifted her wetted fingers to her lips, tasting Brooke “You taste wonderful” she whispered, causing a pleasant tingle to pass through Brooke’s body.

Sam began moving downwards. Kissing and licking in the least direct route possible, pausing only to gently rake her teeth against a hard nipple, while her fingers pulled Brooke’s panties to the floor. 

Sam stopped when she was at head level with Brooke’s sex, taking a moment to grin up at the girl whose expression was something between arousal and shock. Her eyes rather unfocused and her lips parted, slightly swollen from crashing into Sams.

The first lick was shallow and lingering. The second searching and playful. The third stroked against a protruding bud and caused Brooke to gasp involuntarily. 

She worked herself into a rhythm, short and long licks in perfect interval. Careful not to distract from the building pleasure. She didn’t want to toy with Brooke, she wanted her to come.

Brooke’s hand worked its way into Sam’s hair, she was panting hard now. Her eyes closed and turned skywards.

Sam pushed her finger against the opening of the blondes sex seeking entry, Brooke murmured her consent, a second finger joining it a moment after to fill her completely.  
Pushing in and out in their own rhythm; rubbing against the uneven flesh there; curling to find that special spot.

Brooke moaned without restraint when she found it, and Sam worked herself into a frenzy, licking and fucking until the girl broke around her fingers.  
The inner walls bucking, wetness spilling forth, her breath caught momentarily but finally erupting in a loud chorus of “Fuck” “Sam” and “Oh god I’m coming”

Sam kept going until Brooke had screamed out every dirty word she knew.

She got to her feet, grinning as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand obviously quite pleased with herself. Brooke had fallen backwards on the puff; unable to support her own body weight any longer on her quivering legs. 

“I never had an orgasm like that before” Brooke revealed. Still struggling to regain her breath.

“Pleased to be of service” Sam said, smug grin firmly plastered on her face.

Brooke bit her lip. Suddenly unsure again. Wondering if this really was the time to ask Sam why she was so good at that. She decided against it.

Sam laid down beside her, hand stroking the other girls stomach, “You have no idea how many times I thought about doing that with you. I can hardly believe that it just happened”

This didn’t quite answer her wordless questions but Brooke was pleased nonetheless. She placed an elbow on the puff, her fingers slowly drawing circles on Sam’s body.

She was smiling.

“Well, let’s see if you can believe this” Brooke said. Her hand stroking Sam’s leg from the knee up, until it made contact with damp fabric. Brooke allowed her thumb to run several circles around the other girl's clit.  
Sam’s voice was thick and husky with desire “I’m still not sure” she pushed her sex forward in Brooke’s hand, causing both girls to giggle. Together they removed the offending piece of clothing. 

Her first touch on bare skin was tentative, she was taken aback by the amount of liquid, and the heat! Sam let her explore for a moment before she guided her hand to her throbbing clit, hard and desperate for attention.  
Brooke learned how much she enjoyed kissing Sam while she was on the edge of coming, and her breath came in rapid punches.  
She tried to stifle every moan with her mouth, not from fear of being overheard, but to capture every ounce of Sam’s pleasure and store it within herself.

She felt Sam buck and jerk beneath her as she came, her orgasm not screamed out like Brooke’s but different, more introverted. A few moans placed directly into Brooke’s ear.  
Followed by a sea of lazy kisses.

Then one girl murmurs that she loves the other, carelessly, without thinking about the consequences. Not thinking about the future.

The words are said back. After much thought.

She does not say it to make her stay, but as a reminder of what she is leaving.

 

Outside the dance is over. They sneak across the parking lot blanketed in pitch blackness.

They do not flinch when tires screech and a blonde cheerleader is hit in jealous rage. Their parents do not ask questions about the lateness of the hour when they come to wait on the ambulance. 

When Brooke wakes up, the first thing she sees is hazelnut eyes, framed by tear stung skin.

She does not see the ticket in the trash, for flight 79 to India. Ripped into pieces.


End file.
